Beautiful Soul
by FemaleWer23
Summary: Maka loves Soul but does he love her? And will he ever admit if he doea or not?


**Hello readers here is my first soul eater fanfic! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Maka pov

"Hey Maka?" I looked up at my best friend since well… forever. "Hey soul, what's up?" I kept looking at him he looked calm and a little nervous. But the look in his eyes were completely different. They held a hidden fire, I could feel my knees getting weak, so it was a good thing I was sitting down. But I had to admit. I, Maka Albarn, am in love with Soul Evans. "I want to show you something" he held his hand out for me to grab so he could pull me up from sitting, taking his hand I said "okay" as soon as I was standing he blindfolded me and lead me out the door to our car, he puts me in the car and we drive for a few minutes then stop. "that was a short drive?" I said.

"This is only the first part" chuckled Soul. After he got out he opened my door, and took my hand again leading me through another door, into a building. I hear soul stub his foot on something. And giggle "where are you taking me Soul?" "we are almost there don't worry" I could hear the smile in his voice, and it made me smile thinking about it. Soul picks me up bridal style and carries me I squeak in surprise "Soul what are you doing?" "I'm carrying you to your seat" Soul sets me down in a very comfortable chair, and un-blindfolds me. I blink a few times and see a beautiful stage with instruments on it. I hear something next to me and see Black Star carrying Tsubaki in and Kid carrying Liz, Patty not far behind the two. They take off their blindfolds and look in awe at the stage just as I did. The boys get on the stage and Kid hands Soul a guitar, Kid picks up a bass guitar, Patty went to the drums, and Black Star went to the keyboard. Each one but Patty had a Microphone. "We have a very special surprise for you ladies" said Kid. After Kid said that the beat started softly.

 **Kid to Liz**

 **I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

 **I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

 _Soul to Maka_

 _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah_

 _You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

 _ **BlackStar to Tsubaki**_

 _ **I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

 _ **Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**_

All together

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

I looked in awe at Soul as he and the other boys get down off of the stage. He walks up to me and kneels in front of me, "Maka, I love you, very very much will you go out with me and be my girl?" Soul asked with hope in his eyes, I looked at him with tears in my eyes "you idiot you could have asked me a year ago and my answer would still be the same." He looked sad in that moment, until I launched myself at him and hugged and kissed him "my answer is yes, Soul, I would love to be your girl!" I smiled at him and watched as his smile got wider and he kissed me with so much passion, I couldn't contain my overflowing joy. We went home and cuddled the rest of the night. More in love with each other than ever.

 **Fin!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Review!**

 **Thanks all!**


End file.
